


Elite University - Larry Stylinson

by darlingloux



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Monsters Inc, Monsters University, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingloux/pseuds/darlingloux
Summary: Monsters University but it's Larry Stylinson.That's all you really needa know.





	Elite University - Larry Stylinson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linkledaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=linkledaddy).

The morning breeze rustles the leaves on a warm spring day. Birds sing cheerfully as they gather their breakfast promptly, as their babies await the mothers’ return. This regularly quiet morning is interrupted by a roaring engine owned by a large school bus disturbs the piece as it glides its way through the main road. The words “Noble Elementary” are imprinted in large letters across the side of the yellow vehicle. 

The bus is full of loud, singing children, all of whom belong to the richest elementary school in the area. All except one. While the kids all sung “London Bridge is Falling Down”, one in particular did not. Not because he didn’t want to. Oh, how he longed to be singing along with the other kids. One boy in particular did not feel the confidence deep down enough to be putting himself out there in such a manner.

The kids cheer with joy as the bus pulls into the parking lot. Pouring out of the vehicle, one by one, the children begin to overwhelm themselves with their surroundings. They’re chaotic nature is barely containable to their teacher, who tries to calm them down.

“Okay!” the obviously exhausted woman tries to overthrow the noise of the animals around her, “Remember our field trip rules! No running, no pushing, and keep with your field trip buddy.”

The teacher sighs deeply and begins to do her head out. “18,19…Okay? We’re missing one. Who are we missing?” 

She’s startled by a knocking coming from behind her on the school bus door. It opens and she smiles at the small boy with sympathy – this surely isn’t the first time. 

“Ooh, Louis Tomlinson…”

He hops down and smiles widely to his teacher, “Hi miss!”

“Sorry, Louis!” she exclaims, “I didn’t see you.”

Louis seems unphased by his teachers’ comment, as he joins the other children around him. One thing his teacher also remembered was that she was his field trip buddy. When he turns around, the other kids quieten down, and become focused on their teacher, eager to get to their first destination. 

“That’s okay, miss! When I was on the bus, I found some coins!” He examines it closely and smiles proudly.

“That’s wonderful, Louis,” she quietly says to him, “Okay, everyone! Get your field trip buddy! Follow behind me! Don’t fall behind now!” The teacher takes Louis’ hand gently while he continues to examine his coin in his other, and the other kids take suite, following behind the pair.

The hoard of school children enter a large building, where they’re greeted by their tour guide. To Louis he seemed rather intimidating with his bald head and security guard outfit. 

“Welcome to Sony Music Inc.!” he booms, “Please follow me toward the studio.”

The kids walk through corridors full of framed pictures of famous artists, from John Legend to Oasis. All of whom Louis aspired to be like one day. His dream to become a singer and songwriter has been in his heart since he heard his first song. He looks up at the photos as they walk through, and his eyes are filled with happiness. 

“Now, you may want to keep quiet,” the tour guide continues, “we’re entering the studio now, and we have some pretty amazing people working on their new music right now!” 

All the kids rush up to the window where they could see into the studio where an older lady was busy with her studio manager and mixers. Their hushed mesmerised sounds thankfully don’t reach through the thick glass. 

“This is where artists will record the music you listen to every day! Through your parents’ car radio, or even on your CD players at home!” 

The lady from the studio looks up to see the hoard of children outside her studio door. She smiles wide and comes out to greet the kids.

“Well, hello, there! Are you all on a tour with your school?” Her blonde hair is swept back into a neat ponytail, and her voice sounds like she could be from Texas. 

The kids cheer loudly, and the tour guide provides some context for the artist, “Yes! We’re learning about our studios and how artists use them to give us the music we listen to and what it takes to become someone like you!” 

The lady smiles toward the tour guide as a thank you and continues to talk to the kids. “Well, you’re in luck! I just happen to be an artist! I learned everything I know from my school, Elite University.”

Louis’ tiny jaw drops, and he clenches his coin tightly to his oversized jumper.

She smiles, and opens the door back up to continue her work. “You guys can watch me record my next verse if you like!” 

The kids chatter loudly with pleas to the tour guide and their teacher to let them stay a little while longer to see the lady record her song. The tour guide eventually agrees with it, laughing away the stressful look he had while he glanced down at his watch. 

All the kids gather around the window, and as Louis desperately tries to get a peak, the entire window is already full of no way of him possible catching a look. He’s obviously frustrated, there’s no doubt. But he was determined. 

While the other kids squashed at the window, the door to the studio opens slightly and closes with an inaudible click as the chatter from the kids was enough for a tiny Louis to slip into the room. 

His mind is filled with mesmerisation as he looks around the large room. He can fully hear the lady singer’s angelic voice echo in his ears, and he looks up at the man behind the booth, mixing her vocals to the instrumental tracks. The number of buttons and wires and computer monitors overwhelmed Louis a little, and he stayed in the corner out of sight.

That was until he found a spare microphone sitting on the side table, untouched. He reaches for the cold metal touch of the object, until he’s suddenly tripping over a cord running across the ground and drops the microphone in front of his head. The producer acts on impulse and rips off his headphone to find a tiny Louis lying flat on the ground behind him. Muffled screams and yelps can be heard from behind the studio door where the rest of his class was. The door opens immediately from both sides of the room and the lady singer and the tour guide both look over at Louis, helping him get up on his feet again. 

“What were you thinking?!” The tour guide cautiously says, careful not to lose his temper. 

“I…Just wanted to – “Louis starts, tears welling in his ocean blue eyes.

The artist appears shocked at Louis’ appearance in her studio, but she doesn’t seem angered in the slightest. Instead she walks over to him, and wipes a single tear from his cheek, smiling. There was something she could see that no one else had seen yet. 

Courage. Determination. Talent. Fearlessness. Confidence.

She takes off a badge that she had been wearing on her jacket with the Elite University logo on it. She pins it to Louis’ beanie and nods toward him.

“That was really dangerous, honey. I didn’t even notice you in here until you fell. But I sense something in you. Something you shouldn’t ignore.” Her voice soothes Louis’ anxious feeling down completely. 

Louis’ teacher intervenes with the artist and tour guide, taking him out of the studio and back with the rest of the children. “What do you have to say for yourself, Louis?” She says sternly.

Louis’ eyes come up from the ground, and glisten at his teachers’ disappointed gaze. 

“How do I become an artist?”


End file.
